The Start of Something Good
by ghostface4
Summary: Rainbow Dash calls Thunderlane to her house to apologize for being so hard on him during Hurricane Fluttershy, but both get more than they bargained for.


Thunderlane gently alighted down on the front steps of the cloud mansion of Rainbow Dash. It was a few weeks after the rainy season (which he'd missed due to the feather flu) and Rainbow Dash had called him over to talk to him about something. Thunderlane knocked on the door, reflecting somewhat bitterly on how every time he'd shown signs of feather flu, Dash had accused him of slacking off.

"It's open!" Dash called.

Thunderlane opened the door and took in the interior of Rainbow's house; furniture and walls all made of clouds, tons of Wonderbolt stuff and lots of pictures of Dash with her friends and with her adopted daughter, Scootaloo.

"I'm in here!" Dash's voice called out from down a hall.

Thunderlane walked down the hall and came into what appeared to be Dash's bedroom with a cloud bed big enough for two, a cloud nightstand with a lamp, more Wonderbolts stuff, and more pictures, but no Rainbow Dash. At the sound of the door closing, Thunderlane turned around and saw Dash, who'd been standing behind the door, wearing only a dark blue bathrobe.

"I'm…here." Thunderlane said dumbly, caught completely off guard by the sight of the robe-clad mare.

"I can see that." She replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"So…what was it you wanted to talk about?" Thunderlane asked, fighting the mental image of Dash without the robe that was forming in his mind.

"I wanted to apologize about not believing you were really sick." As she spoke, Dash opened her robe and let it fall to the floor, completely revealing herself to him. Thunderlane gawked. What he saw was curves, curves, and more curves. To sum it up in one word: wow.

"I…uh…don't really…follow…" He managed to say, his eyes eating her up. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Will this help?" With that, she pounced on him and knocked him onto the bed. She caught his lips into a heated kiss with her arms around his neck. Thunderlane instinctively wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down the smooth fur on her back. The two rolled around on the bed for a while, continuing to make out, until Dash broke it off and pulled off the black T-shirt he was wearing.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Thunderlane asked when his hormone-addled brain realized she was pulling off his jeans and boxers as well.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked. "I'm stripping you down so I can bang you."

"What? Why?"

"So I can make up for being on your case!" Rainbow Dash snapped, frustrated that he wasn't getting it.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Thunderlane said, pulling himself out from under Dash and covering himself with a pillow. "A simple 'sorry' would've done fine!"

Dash's eyes narrowed. "What, this isn't good enough for you? Is that it?"

"What? No!" Thunderlane protested. "Normally, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you, I'll even admit to thinking about you when I'm in the shower, but this…" He made some erratic hand motions as he tried to find the right words. "Look, if I was really going to have sex with you, it wouldn't be over something trivial like an apology, it'd be…I don't know, meaningful! You and I, in a relationship, not a one-time stand thing, you know?"

Rainbow Dash's expression softened as he spoke and turned away from him, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"You're the first guy who's ever talked about an actual relationship before." She said softly. "I mean, I've never been in a relationship before. All I've done is meet a guy, screw him, and that's it. End of story. I used to think all I wanted was sex, not a relationship, but after a while, that changed. After I'd do a guy, I felt…I dunno…empty. Like there was something missing. But I didn't know what to do about it, I mean, sex was all I knew when it came to relationships. I didn't know squat about all the lovey-dovey stuff that was supposed to come with a 'real relationship' and I still don't. So I just dropped guys all together and focused on my duties and my friends and most recently, my daughter. I know it feeds the rumor that I'm gay, but it's just that I don't know a thing about love. Not that kind of love."

Thunderlane looked at Dash like he was seeing her for the first time. He gently reached over, brushed away her tears, and her turned her head so he was looking at him. With a warm smile and gentle eyes, he kissed her.

"If you want," He whispered. "I'd be more than happy to help you with that."

Dash smiled. "I'd like that."

Her smile then turned into a devilish grin and she pushed him back down on the bed.

"So, now that we've got all that mushy junk out of the way, you wanna go a few rounds?"

"Well, since we're here…"

That was all Dash needed to hear. She collapsed on top of him and passion took it from there.

Several hours later, the two separated, gasping for breath and their coats damp with sweat.

"Wow…that was…mind-blowing…" Thunderlane panted.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Rainbow Dash grinned. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

"You know something? Maybe I can figure out how to a work a real relationship." She said.

"I'm happy to help." Thunderlane replied, stroking her rainbow hair.

Dash smiled and let sleep overtake her. Thunderlane followed suit, feeling that this was the start of something good.


End file.
